Basketball: Remix
by CatherineJosephineMarie007
Summary: A remix of the team basketball game from Season 8. It's Daniel/Vala pairing.


Basketball

Author's Notes: This is a remix of the team basketball game from Season 8, only it'll be Daniel vs. Vala.

Daniel shot another basketball at the hoop. _Swish! _Somehow, the perfect basket didn't come with a sense of satisfaction when he was playing all alone.

"Good shot. I'm beginning to like this basketball very much," Vala pushed away from the door frame where she'd been watching unnoticed. "It makes you all… sweaty."

"You were quiet for a change; I didn't hear you come in." Daniel replied.

"Feel like playing an adversary more challenging than the back board?"

Daniel tossed the ball to her and stood facing her at the bottom of the key. Vala took her position and dribbled a few times. Quickly, she bounced the ball around his left leg and followed it, pivoting so her back was to him. He grabbed her arm and stopped her perfect shot, and Vala swore.

Daniel slapped the ball away from her and dribbled to the end of the key, turning quickly and sidestepping Vala to get in a perfect shot.

"Yes!" he fist pumped, jogging back to the end of the court, back to the basket. "You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked, and she stuck out her tongue at his trash talk.

"You may be ahead now, but I'm going to kick your ass." She hissed.

"Maybe you'd like to put a little wager on that?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hm… if I win, I get your jell-o for a whole week."

"What?" Vala cried, standing up and bringing her dribbling to a halt. "I like my jell-o!"

"And because you do, you eat it all and I never get any. I want the jell-o, take it or leave it." Daniel made to grab the ball, and she raised it above her head. Daniel pretended not to look at the expanse of skin between her trousers and tank top, and if Vala noticed, she pretended not to.

"All right, deal. But if I win, I get to use your office for a week."

"What? Why would you need my office?"

"I don't; but if I win the bet, you're not going to kick me out and I get access to the internet. Genius, isn't it?" she winked and tossed the ball over his head, only to catch it on his other side, and take it to the basket for an easy two points.

They continued in this manner for the better part of an hour, scoring points against each other at a rapid pace. Daniel _really_ hated to admit it, but she'd gotten better since the last time they played as a team. He suspected Teal'c was giving her lessons. For some reason he didn't like the sound of that assumption in his own mind. In fact, the more he pondered it, the more he began to feel the first stirrings of… jealousy? No. Just… no.

Before Vala could jump up in place for a three- point shot, he followed his instinct and tackled her to the ground, sending the basketball bouncing noisily into the corner.

"Ow! Daniel!" she cried in annoyance, pushing his head from where it landed on her hip. "What was that for?"

"It was a defensive tactic," he panted back, struggling to roll off her and lay to her left on the cold floor. It felt nice on his flushed skin and he sighed.

"Well your tactic bruised my hip bone." She replied dryly.

"If you like I can kiss it better." _Whoa, where did that come from? _He asked himself, mentally cursing as her eyes warmed and a playful smile tilted her lips.

"Buy me dinner first," she quipped.

"Yeah right," Daniel scoffed, sitting up on his elbows. "Like you'd ever with hold sex until someone bought you dinner."

"You wound me, Daniel," Vala said. "And who knows; maybe I want to do it right with you."

_Was she serious? She looks serious,_ his mental voice coached him.

"Well, can I interest you in some jell-o from the mess hall?" he said instead. "I'll even let you have the green."

"First things first," she smiled seductively, practically pouncing on him before positioning her mouth above his. "I'm not a complete slut you know; you'll have to meet me halfway."

Daniel's propriety managed to hold him back for a brief minute, before he leaned forward and fit her bottom lip between his. It certainly wasn't the sweet, shy first kiss he'd shared with Sha're; this was urgent and charged with sexual tension, hands running over bodies and through hair before they separated.

"I think I'll take that jell-o now," Vala said, rolling off him and offering her hand to help him to his feet. "We'll need the sugar before I lock you in my room for the night."

Daniel's inner voice, startled into silence during their kiss, started off again as he followed her from the court. Y_ou started this—you better finish it._


End file.
